


Broken // Сломленные

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Narcissa, BAMF Pansy, But not with the main - Hemione- character, Character Study, F/M, Gen, HP: EWE, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape Elements, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, WIP, but mostly Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Он почувствовал нечто, близкое к жалости, по отношению к сидевшей напротив женщине. И по мере того, как это чувство росло в груди, вывод, к которому пришёл Драко, окончательно выбил его из колеи: кто-то или что-то сломило дух Гермионы Грейнджер.





	1. Пролог. Лучше всего мы лжём сами себе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309306) by inadaze22. 



> **Примечание/Предупреждение:**  
>  1\. Гермиона не сразу делится своими тайнами, поэтому я не проставила всех тегов. Буду добавлять по востребованию и отдельно указывать их в notes.  
> 2\. Хотя основной рейтинг колеблется на уровне G-PG-13, а сцены, не предназначенные для детей (тот самый adult content), только в одной-двух главах, да и то флэшбеком, я все равно чувствую себя обязанной обратить внимание читателей на наличие предупреждения о сценах насилия и жестокости. И проставить R(M)-рейтинг для всего текста (как и автор). Не за порнуху, а за жестокость, обсценную лексику то тут, то там, и взрослые темы, которые разворачиваются по ходу «пьесы».  
> Кстати, насилия Драко над Гермионой или кого-либо над Гермионой — нет. Так что можете выдохнуть :)  
> 3\. Сказки кончились, жизнь началась. AU не тотальное, скорее EWE + не берутся во внимание отдельные моменты седьмой книги и/или трактуются в угоду истории.  
> 4\. Готова поспорить, что это самая психологичная гермидрака ever. Несмотря на имеющиеся фактологические ошибки о маг. мире и некоторый (условно гермидрачный) ООС отдельных персонажей. И я сейчас о Джинни. Джинни-лаверам не читать или абстрагироваться.
> 
> Текст написан в 2008 году и завоевал множество наград на Tumblr и Dramione Awards. 
> 
> ===================================
> 
> Many 'thank you's for dear author, **inadaze22**! х
> 
> Также я хотела бы поблагодарить **flamarina** , **Zewana** и **Altra Realta** , которые, несмотря на громадные перерывы, не бросают меня, хоть я и позабросила этот перевод. Спасибо!
> 
> ===================================
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь

© nympha-impedimenta

 

**Пролог. Лучше всего мы лжём сами себе**

 

Когда Гермиона Грейнджер была маленькой девочкой, кто-то сказал ей, что жизнь — лучший учитель. Она помогает справиться со всеми испытаниями, которые преподносит, а ещё эти уроки навсегда остаются в памяти.

Для семилетней девочки с густыми волосами и большими карими глазами это прозвучало загадочно и непонятно, но она никогда не забывала этих слов.

Их значение стало ей известно гораздо позже.

А именно: одиннадцать лет спустя.

В восемнадцать жизнь преподала ей несколько уроков: добро побеждает зло; всё необходимое можно отыскать в книгах; не всё то золото, что блестит; то, что тебя не убивает, делает сильнее; всегда есть свет в конце тоннеля и, наконец, не все те, кто идут с тобой по жизни, непременно останутся в ней навсегда.

Но и это ещё не всё.

Жизнь учила Гермиону, что честность — это коварная и жутко непостоянная штука… Поэтому следующие пять лет жизни она дюйм за дюймом искореняла в себе честность, пока её почти совсем не осталось. Правда не принесла ей ничего хорошего. Ни пять лет назад, когда война закончилась, ни, тем более, сейчас. Ничего хорошего не происходит, когда говоришь правду.

«Гермиона, правда глаза колет, запомни», — всегда говорила ей мама.

В юности Гермиона не принимала это утверждение всерьёз: оно было слишком туманно для непогрешимой истины.

Она согласилась с тем, что её мама была, по крайней мере, отчасти права. Правда приносит боль, но с годами оказывается, что правда служит этаким изощрённым напоминанием о собственной незначительности в масштабе мироздания.

И в последнее время она чувствовала себя именно так — особенно неуместно и ничтожно.

Итак, правда может ранить, но ложь… Ложь может убить.

Ложь, словно вор в ночи, облачённый в плащ скрытности и выжидающий момент, чтобы наброситься и перерезать горло лжецу, наказать за грехи и обиды. Ложь превращает человека в параноика, который вынужден постоянно оглядываться через плечо, нервно и беспокойно. И если лжец думает, что он в безопасности, на самом деле он глубоко заблуждается — этого никогда не будет.

Гермиона Грейнджер считала себя умнее среднестатистического лжеца. Ей всегда удавалось ускользать от разоблачения лучше всех.

Поэтому она могла гордиться собой… в какой-то степени.

И всё же Гермиона выросла верным и благородным человеком, оплотом честности и правильного поведения. Её поступки и решения пять лет назад тоже были верными. Неплохой ответ и двуличной морали, которую в неё пытались вложить родители, и собственному разбитому сердцу. Своего рода «пошли вы к чёрту».

Нечестность сама по себе была верхушкой айсберга.

Гермиона устала играть в загадки. Чем дольше, тем изнурительнее становилось поддерживать ту ложь, которую она говорила всем подряд. А однажды пришло понимание: она просто ещё не привыкла.

В детстве она и впрямь была никудышной вруньей, и все видели её насквозь, но многолетний опыт рассеял подозрения. И хотя ей приходилось врать, Гермиона не могла забыть одну печальную истину: ложь была усладой для чужих ушей, но жестоко отдавалась в её сердце.

И насчёт сердца... Она сомневалась в его наличии.

Да, оно по-прежнему билось в груди и гнало кровь по телу, но Гермиона не могла избавиться от ощущения, словно её сердце пустое, израненное и разбитое настолько, что вряд ли подлежит ремонту.

Её сердце многого не чувствовало: лишь безнадёжность и полное уныние. И всё-таки Гермиона была благодарна даже за редкие проблески эмоций. Точно так же, как и за их отсутствие, когда дело касалось чувства вины перед людьми, которых она поклялась любить и защищать. Гермиона не нуждалась в анализе своих поступков — она и так знала, чего стоил её обман.

Всего.

Ложь стоила Гермионе Грейнджер её привычной жизни, и она не ждала, что сможет вернуть всё на свои места. Она никогда не была идеалисткой, никогда не верила в несбыточное. Да и можно ли называть несбыточным то, у чего есть крохотный, но всё же шанс? Как бы то ни было, это сложно объяснить.

Воспоминания отчасти отвлекали её от происходящего. Мало того, что Гермиона Грейнджер была обманщицей, ей ещё и не хватало силы воли разорвать этот порочный круг. Что ж, решила она: лжецы не слишком заботятся о причинах и последствиях. Они принимают поспешные решения, руководствуясь ложью, а затем двигаются дальше. Но она также знала, что одни поспешные решения тянут за собой другие, особенно в её случае.

Эти решения напоминали попытку с помощью салфетки очистить океан после разлива нефти. Глупо, не так ли?

Пять лет назад Гермиона сбежала. Собрала всю свою жизнь и сбежала прочь от правды, готовой поднять свою уродливую голову. А теперь Гермиона вернулась. Больше не было необходимости бежать: следовало лишь поддерживать ту ложь, которой она так долго жила и дышала.

И всё же она чувствовала себя почти виноватой за бегство: за то, что нашла лёгкий путь, за то, что причинила боль тем, о ком беспокоилась, — но на тот момент у неё просто не было другого выхода. Оказавшись в ловушке в прямом (и переносном) смысле этого слова, словно загнанное животное она сделала то, что сочла правильным — Гермиона сбежала.

Но это был путь лжеца, прожигающего свою никчёмную жизнь.

Того, кто не имеет дело с последствиями, того, кто почти не испытывает сожалений и объясняет всё неизбежным злом, а совесть в таких случаях посылает к чёрту.

Гермиона предполагала, что наличие совести не в почёте у обманщиков.

После всей той лжи, которая когда-либо срывалась с её губ, она не сомневалась, что её совесть погрузилась в непроглядный мрак. За последние пять лет Гермиона на самом деле врала так много, что её ложь начала становиться правдой.

Она врала, чтобы защитить себя и других от горькой правды — благородные причины, но это не имело значения. Ирония в том, что её «жертвам» ложь не причинила такой боли, как ей самой. Они жили счастливой, беспечной жизнью в неведении, в котором ненавидели её по веским причинам, тогда как ей приходилось страдать в одиночку. Они были вместе, а у неё никого не было. Но это была далеко не худшая ложь.

Вовсе нет.

Была ложь страшнее той, что она говорила людям, заботившимся о ней — ложь, которую она говорила самой себе.

Когда в прошлом году в Министерстве Гарри отказался поговорить с ней или хотя бы признать её существование, она сказала себе, что это не волнует её. Когда Гермиона поняла, что вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь заметил или обеспокоился её более чем полугодовым отсутствием, она сказала себе, что это нисколько не огорчает её. А когда она в очередной раз увидела колдографию Джинни с Гарри и Роном, Гермиона сказала себе, что её не смущает то, что мальчики нашли ей замену. Джинни не заставит её ревновать.

А когда она подумала о родителях, Гермиона сказала себе, что даже то, что они умерли, ничего не зная о своём единственном ребёнке, не разобьёт ей сердце. Неважно, что она проведёт остаток жизни в одиночестве. И нет, после возвращения она не будет каждый день порываться сбежать снова.

Ложь, снова и снова.

Круговорот вранья, который приносил Гермионе всё больше боли.

И хотя она заставляла себя думать, будто в порядке — это требовало немало усилий. На то, чтобы убедить себя, будто жизнь после возвращения в Англию станет лучше, Гермиона и вовсе бросила все силы. Это был, несомненно, потрясающий талант, к которому она шла долго и упорно по руинам собственной жизни ещё до окончания войны.

Самообман давался ей даже лучше, чем она рассчитывала. 

Так же естественно и легко, как дышать.

Она могла врать себе по тысячу раз на дню, всё время игнорируя действительность, но на самом деле Гермиона запуталась и медленно умирала изнутри.


	2. Глава 1. Два одиночества

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание:**  
>  1\. Здесь и далее много италики — флэшбеков.  
> 2\. Как правило, глава состоит из несколько частей, которая поочередно идет то с фокала Драко, то с фокала Гермионы. Их мысли о людях и обо всем вокруг занятно перекликаются %)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Часть 1. Оранжевые мантии и улыбки заставляют мир вертеться**

 

Драко Малфой едва подавил равнодушный зевок и урчание в животе.

Он слишком устал и просто хотел пойти домой, чтобы продолжить свой квест под названием «как избавить свой дом и жизнь от всего, что связано с бывшей».

Уборка дома — теперь это станет неотъемлемой частью его новой жизни, которая, как он надеялся, окончится ещё не скоро. Жаль, что он всё равно ненавидел это занятие. Вне работы Драко не был самым организованным и чистоплотным человеком в мире. Он всегда являл собой избалованного и испорченного ребёнка, который теперь стал взрослым мужчиной. Да и с тем количеством подруг, которые были у него за последние пять лет, он не слишком-то нуждался в организованности.

Итак, он уже второй день был официально свободен.

И он чувствовал себя хорошо. Нет, блестяще.

Хотя, конечно, у судьбы, матери и Панси Паркинсон были несколько иные планы на его счёт.

Планы, включавшие примерку мантий на Косом переулке… — а значит, и его бесконечные мучения.

Да, он бил баклуши, растянувшись на диване.

В буквальном смысле.

 

_— Драко, дорогой, я хочу прикупить себе мантию, не хотел бы ты составить нам компанию? — спросила Нарцисса Малфой самым что ни на есть ласковым голосом, в котором, тем не менее, слышался какой-то подвох._

_Панси состроила такую же милую улыбочку._

_Милую? Что ж, это было явно не то слово, которым он мог бы охарактеризовать поведение Панси или своей матери._

_И Драко холодно ответил:_

_— Я бы скорее предпочёл применить против себя заклятье Ступефай._  

 

Но прежде чем он смог пинками выгнать их из своего дома, Панси сказала, что у него было что-то на спине, а после безрезультатной попытки стряхнуть это что-то, мать предложила ему руку помощи, схватив и аппарировав в Косой переулок. Оказавшись прямо перед вспышками фотокамер, опешившему от неожиданности Драко потребовалась целая минута, чтобы понять, что у него нет с собой волшебной палочки.

Чёрт.

Драко Малфой был обманут двумя слизеринками. Куда катится мир?

Он чувствовал себя полным болваном, попавшись на такой простой трюк, но простота, как известно, иногда — основа основ. В конце концов, простодушие было сильной стороной Панси. Мать была не такой. Она плела большие интриги. Маленькая хитрость была либо идеей Панси, либо удачей. Хотя, возможно, её всё-таки придумала мать. Драко в самом деле не знал.

Нарцисса Малфой была хитрой и коварной, но только в случае настоящей необходимости. И, конечно же, эта необходимость всегда возникала, когда речь шла о личной жизни Драко. Ей даже удавалось убедить его в том, что именно он сам был инициатором её идей. Так или иначе, план Нарциссы блестяще сработал.

Раздражает? Определённо. Но этого следует ожидать от семей, полных подлыми слизеринцами, готовыми сделать всё ради личной выгоды.

Вот почему Драко оказался в Косом переулке сегодня.

Личная выгода.

Наказание Драко за то, что он попытался увильнуть, было простым: он нёс бесчисленное множество пакетов с одеждой, как проклятый домовой… эм, то есть хороший человек.

Не говоря уже о том, что ему, как члену нормальной чистокровной семьи, приходилось продолжать соблюдать некоторые правила приличия, игнорируя плотоядных фотографов, норовивших исподтишка сфотографировать любого мало—мальски известного волшебника или ведьму.

Нормальной? Драко усмехнулся этой мысли. Малфои уже долгое время не были нормальными, да и сама мысль о том, что они когда-нибудь вновь станут такими, была очень сомнительной.

Их состояние значительно сократилось за счёт репарации, которую должны были платить все осуждённые Пожиратели смерти. Тем не менее, этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы исключить их семью из «элитного списка», и Нарцисса Малфой чертовски хотела убедить людей в том, что они всё ещё были частью привилегированного меньшинства волшебного мира.

— Мандаринку? — спросила Панси, элегантно присев на стул возле Малфоя, в десяти футах от зеркала в бутике Мадам Малкин.

Драко свирепо посмотрел на неё, но выхватил одну дольку из её рук и кинул в рот. Продолжая жевать сочный фрукт, он сердито взглянул на девушку и с угрозой сказал:

— Не думай, что долька мандарина заставит меня вычеркнуть тебя из моего «списка дерьма», Паркинсон.

Равнодушный зевок сорвался с её губ:

— О, я уже должна трястись в своих Джимми Чу?

— Да.

Его резкий ответ на мгновение повис в воздухе.

Она отломила ещё одну дольку мандарина и лениво положила её в рот, затем откинулась на спинку сиденья и посмотрела на свои идеально ухоженные ногти, и всё — с раздражающей лёгкостью.

— Ты всегда забываешь, что твои угрозы, возможно, и пугают других, но на меня не действуют.

Панси ухмыльнулась.

Драко не стал ухмыляться в ответ.

Его настроение всё ещё было скверным и подавленным.

Тем не менее, он взглянул на неё.

Если бы существовал конкурс для тех, кто больше остальных изменился со времён Хогвартса, Панси «лицо как у мопса» Паркинсон заняла бы первое место, он мог в этом поклясться. Драко не знал, было ли это связано со всеми теми зверствами войны, забравшими жизнь её отца и разум матери. Или же дело было в нервном срыве, который она пережила, а может быть, она просто повзрослела. Однако той отвратительной Панси Паркинсон больше не было. За последние пять лет она выросла не только физически, но и стала, в некотором смысле, более уравновешенной и зрелой. Она узнала о таком понятии, как ответственность, поняла, что значит быть взрослой, начала бороться за то, во что она действительно верит, а не наоборот, и приобрела некоторую долю здравого смысла. Кроме того, она отказалась от старых чистокровных убеждений просто потому, что по каким-то причинам стала уважать магглорождённых — она могла применить непростительное к любому, с чьих губ слетело бы слово грязнокровка.

Панси была не идеальна, но она прошла через многое после войны, а главное, всегда была рядом, даже в самые трудные для Драко времена. Хотя бы за это он должен уважать её.

И хотя должность главного редактора самого популярного журнала для ведьм о высокой моде «Мода и жизнь» занимала всё её время и зачастую держала вдали от Лондона, Панси явно не собиралась оставлять его в ближайшее время.

Панси будет поддерживать его столько, сколько потребуется.

— Что вы думаете по этому поводу?

Драко посмотрел на мать. Облачённая с ног до головы в ярко-зелёную мантию, она восторженно вертелась перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя со всех сторон.

Это было так мимолётно, что если бы Малфой моргнул, он бы не заметил, как брови его лучшей подруги приподнялись в недоумении. Панси не одобряла увиденное, и Драко с нетерпением ждал её реакции: как, словно возродившийся из пепла феникс, в ней проснётся сноб. Элейн, дизайнер, посмотрела на мантию своей клиентки с гордостью, надеясь получить похвалу от Панси. Она добивалась этого ещё с того момента, как они зашли в бутик, но увы. Панси воспользовалась своим влиянием, чтобы убедить руководство закрыть бутик на три часа от других покупателей для частной аудиенции с их лучшим дизайнером — Элейн. Это бы позволило выбрать матери мантию до конца лета во имя мира на Земле. Мантия, которую она сейчас примеряла, была уже двенадцатой по счёту — и хотя Малфой не сказал об этом вслух, все они были отвратительные.

— Что за… Мерлин, да она ведь просто ужасна! — в ужасе ахнула Панси, качая головой, тем самым выказывая крайнее отвращение и неодобрение: — Она выглядит так, будто её окунули в котёл с рублеными жаброслями.

По некоторым причинам такая её реакция ничуть не удивила Драко. Панси проводила много времени, наблюдая за работой лучших дизайнеров. Она привыкла видеть лучшую одежду и просматривать фотографии с лучшими моделями. Её мнение и её опыт, по-видимому, имели большой вес для матери Драко, которая нахмурилась… И для дизайнера, которая выглядела удручённой.

Темноволосая сотрудница робко попробовала выступить в свою защиту:

— Если вы не возражаете, я спрошу…

— Спрашивай.

— Что с ней не так, мисс Паркинсон?

— Это отличный вопрос, Элейн, — Панси выпрямилась, а Драко покачал головой — сноб внутри Панси продолжил: — Во-первых, цвет, который вы выбрали, совершенно не подходит к её тону кожи: он заставляет её выглядеть так, будто её вот-вот стошнит. Во-вторых, сам крой мантии прибавляет возраст. Да при том не один десяток. Она выглядит лет на сто — своего рода рекорд! И в-третьих, мантия почти касается пола и ужасно сидит. В итоге весь наряд выглядит старомодным и ветхим, и вы сделали из миссис Малфой увядающий кусок газона.

Драко согласился про себя. Нарцисса выглядела раздражённой. Панси проглотила последнюю дольку мандарина, и вторая сотрудница бутика незамедлительно протянула ей влажную салфетку, чтобы вытереть руки.

Смешно.

Элейн покраснела и пробормотала:

— Я-я-я могу исправить это…

— Успокойтесь.

Панси лениво подняла руку, как если бы успокаивала свою мать. Её голос звучал и авторитетно, и утешительно одновременно. Это, несомненно, требовало большой сноровки, но она управлялась своим голосом замечательно.

— Здесь действительно не о чем беспокоиться. Ошибка, характерная для неопытного глаза, её легко исправить. Элейн, смотрите, вы нашли нечто обычное, и я не виню вас в этом, ведь это ничем не примечательный бутик мантий. Ваш выбор вполне приемлем для обычных клиентов, — после этих слов, лицо Элейн прояснилось, — но сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы вышли за пределы своего будничного мышления и нашли нам что-то необыкновенное. Вы сделаете это для меня?

Элейн кивнула так резко, что Драко подумал — та наверняка сломала себе шею.

— Я-я смогу сделать это. Нет, я сделаю, — её перепуганное лицо тут же преобразилось, наполнившись решимостью.

Панси улыбнулась молодой ведьме:

— Великолепно, так держать! Во-первых, нам нужны яркие мантии, и я знаю, что такой оттенок кожи, как у миссис Малфой, в любое время года отлично подчеркнёт пурпурный, а летом — любой оттенок оранжевого или персикового.

Нарцисса мысленно согласилась с ней, и на её лице появилась благодарная улыбка.

— Далее, мы должны попробовать что-то менее вычурное, что-то, что будет облегать фигуру, но открывать лишь её лучшие стороны; то, что будет выгодно подчёркивать её возраст, но не старить. И, наконец, вы должны найти что-то, что будет лишь изящно прикрывать колени, ведь сейчас лето.

Послушно кивнув, Элейн стала бегать между рядами пустынного магазина, хватая на своём пути всю одежду размера Нарциссы, соответствующую описанию Панси. Спустя некоторое время мать Малфоя зашла в примерочную, закрыв за собой дверь. Другую сотрудницу, всё время торчавшую неподалёку, Панси отослала.

Слава Мерлину.

Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Панси наклонилась к Драко и спросила почти шёпотом:

— Как твой отец? Твоя мать сказала мне, что ему стало хуже пару дней назад, и он на время вернулся в больницу Святого Мунго.

Выражение лица Драко резко стало серьёзней. Когда у него не было психических срывов, которые вынуждали его ложиться на обследование в больницу Святого Мунго, Люциус Малфой проводил дни, блуждая по поместью — окончательно сошедший с ума после двухлетнего пребывания в Азкабане за военные преступления. С большим трудом и глухой болью в груди Драко рассказал о том, что произошло два дня назад.

— Он попытался проткнуть себя фамильным мечом. Я спас его, направив лезвие меча в каменную стену. Вместо наслаждения, которое он хотел получить от смерти, теперь у него есть уродливый шрам и грыжа межпозвоночного диска, что, однако, не сильно замедлило его движения.

Для Драко это не было приятным воспоминанием или подходящей темой для разговора, и он уж точно не имел никакого желания обсуждать своего отца в бутике Мадам Малкин.

— О, Драко, — Панси коснулась его руки в сочувственном жесте.

Он не хотел этого, но её руку не отпустил.

— Пожалуй, в следующий раз я не стану его останавливать, — он чертыхнулся.

— Ты ведь на самом деле так не думаешь.

После этой невзначай брошенной Панси фразы Драко выдернул свою руку.

— О, не думаю? — он издал низкий, хриплый вздох.

— Ты любишь своего отца.

Он ответил надтреснутым голосом:

— Не путай моё уважение с любовью.

— И что это должно значить?

Его следующие слова были полной противоположностью летнему дню за окнами — холодные, как сталь.

— Любовь и уважение — это две разные вещи, Панси.

Драко откинулся на спинку стула и мельком взглянул на Элейн, которая схватила ещё несколько пурпурных мантий. Он слегка покачал головой, наблюдая эту борьбу за похвалу Панси. Это было довольно жалким зрелищем, но он понял, что женщина рядом с ним была действительно весьма влиятельна в своём бизнесе: если вы понравитесь ей — ваша жизнь навсегда изменится.

— И чем же они отличаются, Драко?

— Ты уважаешь тех, кого любишь, но ты не должен любить тех, кого ты уважаешь.

— Хм, думаю, в этом есть смысл.

Беседа была окончена, когда Панси стала рассматривать мантии, подобранные Элейн. Глядя на три из семи, она нахмурилась и велела модельеру не возвращаться, пока та не найдёт другие, более подходящие.

Драко не успел насладиться тишиной, когда они вновь остались одни. Панси сразу же вернулась к их неприятному разговору об отце.

— Он всё ещё говорит сам с собой?

Драко весь сжался внутри от её вопроса, но ему хватило ума сохранить как можно более спокойное выражение лица.

Отец вернулся из Азкабана три года назад, и Драко проводил каждые выходные в поместье с ним и матерью, но за всё это время ему ещё ни разу не удавалось выспаться. Он сидел на кровати у себя в комнате и слушал отца. Люциус Малфой скрёбся в его дверь, как кошка, а когда Драко пытался схватить его, окровавленные ногти отца застревали в проёме под дверью. Желудок Драко скрутило от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Отец постоянно говорил о странных существах под названием «виглы». Видимо, они поразили всё тело, ум и душу отца, контролировали его, говорили ему про будущее и советовали убить себя, чтобы вся его семья была избавлена от дальнейших мучений.

 

_— …Виглы сказали мне, что грязнокровки собираются приехать сюда и высосать мозг из вашей головы…_

_— …Я отбивался, как только мог, но виглы захватывают моё тело… И мне это не нравится…_

_— …Ты будешь как я, только немного позже. Ты не сможешь избежать своей судьбы, Драко. Ты будешь следующим, сынок._

_— …Виглы хотят тебя, им нравится твоя кровь и твоя кожа… Они всегда получают то, чего хотят…_

_— …Я чувствую это в воздухе… Это запах, запах смерти, гниения и крови… Разве ты не чувствуешь? Разве ты не чувствуешь запах всего этого, Драко? Это замечательно… Ох, как же я скучаю по крови…_  

 

Он побледнел, когда воспоминание молнией блеснуло в голове, но мягко ответил на вопрос Панси:

— Да.

Если бы решение принимал Драко, то отец оставался бы пациентом Мунго до тех пор, пока не выздоровеет или не умрёт. Но судьба отца не была в его руках. К его великому разочарованию, любовь ослепила мать, заставив её ухватиться за мысль о полном выздоровлении Люциуса, как за спасательный плот. Она не собиралась отказываться от него.

«Любовь, — подумал Драко, покачав головой. — Любовь разобьёт ей сердце».

Он знал правду. Отец не способен на чудесное выздоровление, он слишком болен и слишком потерян. Разъяснять это Нарциссе было бы всё равно, что попытаться доказать что-то человеку, сидящему на трибуне Гриффиндора, — это привело бы к нарастанию ещё большей напряжённости между ними.

 

_— Ему становится хуже, мама! Мы должны оставить его в Мунго, прежде чем он причинит боль тебе, — утверждал Драко, расхаживая взад и вперёд перед камином в гостиной._

_Она просто не слушала его, а он только и хотел, что встряхнуть её, заставив понять очевидное._

_Нарцисса Малфой спокойно сидела на диване, наблюдая за тем, как её единственный сын нервно мерит комнату шагами._

_— Нет, он не причинит мне боли, Драко. Конечно, он не может изменить всего…_

_— Почему бы тебе не прислушаться к голосу разума? Почему ты не слушаешь специалистов? Они говорят, что шансы на выздоровление крайне низки! Ты находишься в стадии отрицания, мама! Ему не станет лучше! Попытка повеситься возле гобелена с изображением нашего семейного древа не является признаком улучшения!_

_Нарцисса вскочила на ноги и закричала на него в первый раз в жизни:_

_— Что они знают? Что ты знаешь? Что кто-нибудь из вас знает? Он обязательно поправится! Я не откажусь от своей веры в это, так что можешь доказывать свою точку зрения кому-нибудь ещё, Драко! Я верю в него! Чудеса случаются!_

_— Да, случаются, но лишь в сказках._

_Он взял немного летучего пороха и шагнул в камин._

_— А наша жизнь не сказка!_  

 

Он поднял вопрос о переезде за несколько месяцев до возвращения отца. Она умоляла Драко остаться с ней в Малфой-меноре, но он не мог. Только не с папашей, скребущимся в его дверь каждую ночь, несмотря на то, что он зачаровывал свою комнату. Драко за считанные дни купил себе квартиру неподалёку от Министерства, а мать осталась жить в поместье с домовыми эльфами, которые не прекращали заботиться об отце. Однако Драко не выбрасывал её из своей жизни.

Никогда.

Он всё ещё играл свою роль, следя за тем, кто окружал его мать. Даже при том, что таинственное психическое заболевание отца практически лишало его магических способностей, Драко отказался от риска оставлять мать с ним наедине.

Даже при том, что Люциуса признали неопасным.

По правде говоря, Драко уважал мать больше, чем какую-либо другую женщину в своей жизни. Она была столь же сильной, сколько и упрямой. Именно Нарцисса вытащила всю семью из глубокой задницы после поражения Волдеморта в войне. Он хотел бы верить в то, что она говорит об отце, несмотря на весь тот негатив, который он испытывал по отношению ко всей этой ситуации.

Но Драко не мог отрицать очевидного.

— Я уверена, что всё это когда-нибудь сработает, — заверила Панси, прервав его внутренний монолог.

— Ты вновь получила порцию зелья оптимизма от моей матери?

Он посмотрел на неё серьёзно, но голос был слишком игривым.

Она усмехнулась:

— Тебе самому не мешало бы. Ты стал довольно скучным, возглавив клан Малфоев.

Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не взглянуть на неё свирепо.

Глава семьи.

Это было не тем, чего он хотел в двадцать три года, но спасибо психованному отцу, переложившему на него бремя главы семьи, упавшее на него как снег на голову. Теперь это стало его обязанностью — улучшать репутацию фамилии Малфой с помощью всего, что он делал, всех, с кем общался, всех женщин, с которыми официально встречался, и даже с помощью своей работы в Министерстве.

Нарцисса, к его великому неудовольствию, обязала Драко посещать любые мероприятия, которое она устраивала, будь то благотворительный бал или перерезание ленточки. Тут у него не было выбора. Он делал то, что лучше для семьи — или того, что от неё осталось. И неважно, что он презирал вечеринки, или что он скорее спрыгнул бы с самого высокого здания в Лондоне, чем провёл свободный вечер в одной комнате с кучкой упрямых, заносчивых старпёров. Неважно и то, что он ненавидел своих «спутниц на один вечер», потому что все они, без исключения, похотливо глазели на всякого мужчину побогаче, будь он хоть стариком, который вот-вот отбросит коньки.

Мать спрашивала его, почему он никак не образумится, но Драко только хмурился.

По крайней мере, ему не запрещалось публично поддерживать дружбу с Панси Паркинсон и Блейзом Забини, которые следили за тем, чтобы он вёл себя приемлемо на вечеринках.

Несмотря на то, что они оставались верны некоторым старым чистокровным традициям — Панси больше, чем Блейз, который всегда был позёром в школе и встречался со всеми, как бы говоря «к чёрту кровь», — их семьи не были связаны с Волдемортом ни в первую, ни во вторую войну. И именно их нейтралитет стал причиной убийства отца Панси и матери Блейза в последнем «акте мщения», который устроили Пожирателями смерти спустя месяц после окончания войны.

Тем не менее, мать постоянно пыталась заставить его заключить мир с героями войны — Поттером и Уизли.

Ни в коем случае, чёрт возьми, он не опустится так низко, чтобы брататься с этими предателями крови! Однако чтобы успокоить мать и внести свою лепту в возрождение семьи Малфоев, Драко настолько любезно, насколько это вообще было возможно, подходил и перекидывался с ними парой фраз. К Уизлетте или к любому другому Уизли. Без разницы, ведь ко всем ним он питал равное отвращение. Мать должна быть благодарна за его попытки оставаться вежливым с ними, потому что это было ничуть не легче, чем пытки Круцио.

И всё же он выстоял.

К счастью, Драко не видел Уизела или Уизлетту слишком часто, зато Гарри Поттера — чуть ли не каждый день в Министерстве. Он даже имел возможность частенько работать с аврорами. Всему волшебному миру чертовски повезло, что у него было хорошее воспитание и предостаточно самоконтроля, чтобы не набрасываться на Поттера при каждой встрече.

Иногда ему до боли хотелось проклясть этого мерзавца, но он сдерживался.

Почему?

Была одна довольно простая и веская причина — Драко Малфой любил свою работу.

После войны Драко стал обвинителем — сперва по желанию матери. И он ненавидел всё, что было связано с работой. А как-то раз, выиграв серьёзное дело, понял, что это его призвание. Здесь он мог применить все свои таланты: умение наблюдать за людьми, выискивая их слабые места, использовать их эмоции, убеждать и обращать внимание на все — даже самые незначительные — детали. Преследование в судебном порядке, как оказалось, стало именно тем, в чём он неплохо преуспел. Даже то, что он был известен как сын Люциуса Малфоя и единственный Пожиратель смерти, который никогда никого не убивал, сделало Драко Малфою имя. Так он полюбил свою работу.

Он проводил пять дней в неделю, опровергая защиту обвиняемых, аргументируя свою позицию и представляя доказательства, а также отправляя оставшихся Пожирателей смерти — они по-прежнему наводняли Министерство,  **—** убийц и участников террористических группировок, которые придерживались воззрений Волдеморта и хладнокровно нападали на магглов, совершая ещё более тяжкие преступления, в Азкабан, не думая дважды. Он контролировал их судьбы, держал их в своих руках. Это давало ему чувство власти, контроля — словом, всё то, без чего он жил на протяжении большей части своей жизни.

Почти за три с половиной года он сумел подняться по карьерной лестнице и в глазах каждого члена Визенгамота. Все они, даже министр Шеклболт, искренне уважали его.

Было много и тех, кто ненавидел всю семью Малфоев, но в целом люди относились к нему положительно, преступники боялись, а другие обвинители хотели быть на его месте. Драко был доволен — он наконец стал лучшим в чём-то, наконец контролировал хотя бы одну сферу своей жизни.

Ну, две сферы. Он бросил Асторию Гринграсс — последнюю в длинном списке его подруг из высшего общества — девушку из хорошей семьи, которую нашла ему мать. Он твёрдо решил, что Астории станет последней среди красивых, но безмозглых куриц, с которыми он встречался, а Нарцисса Малфой перестанет совать свой длинный и такой раздражающий нос в его личную жизнь… во всяком случае, в то, что от неё осталось.

— Мистер Малфой? Мисс Паркинсон? Вам что-нибудь нужно? — вежливо спросила сотрудница. Подхалимка и, по совместительству, тряпка.

«Кроме палочки, с помощью которой я мог бы аппарировать к чёрту отсюда, нет», — с горечью подумал он.

В то время как Драко молча покачал головой, Панси учтиво ответила:

— Нет, нет, но спасибо, что спросили.

Он почувствовал, как его переполняет раздражение. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел, когда люди называли его мистер Малфой. Это заставляло его сердце биться чаще, а перед глазами возникал образ невменяемого отца. Хотя, конечно, он не собирался делиться этим с ней или с кем-либо ещё. Молодая женщина кивнула и ушла. Панси извинилась и отошла к Элейн и его матери, чтобы помочь с окончательным выбором мантии. Она исчезла в примерочной, и в то же мгновение одна мантия была выброшена.

Желудок Драко снова зарычал. Он поморщился, надеясь, что этого никто не слышал.

Его взгляд вновь метнулся к сотруднице бутика, которая, к счастью, развешивала одежду в другом конце магазина.

Пора было заканчивать этот грёбаный крестовый поход по магазинам.

— Панси, не могли бы вы поторопиться и, наконец, выбрать подходящую мантию! — рявкнул он.

Она казалась абсолютно невозмутимой:

— Ещё несколько минут, Драко.

— Мама, — сказал он раздражённым голосом, всё ещё сидя на неудобном стуле возле примерочной.

— Будь терпеливее, Драко, — ответила Нарцисса несколько приглушённым тоном.

Он не мог не усмехнуться. Терпение было единственной добродетелью, которой он не обладал. Особенно, когда был безумно голоден.

— И не надо иронизировать. Это делает тебя таким же колким, как твой отец.

Лицо Драко побелело от гнева.

Панси захихикала.

Он посмотрел на часы, и его желудок тут же заурчал с новой силой. Было два часа дня. Настроение Драко снова упало. «На что не пойдёшь ради любви… к матери».

— Что-то не так? — переспросила она мягко.

Сотрудница-подхалимка подняла с пола кислотно-розовую мантию, которую забраковала Панси.

Драко невольно вздрогнул от столь ужасного цвета. В глазах рябило от мантий самых разных оттенков жёлтого, ярко-розового, лимонно-зелёного, кислотно-голубого и светло-лавандового.

— Вы уже всё? Я голоден.

Панси отреагировала первой, выйдя к нему с улыбкой. Следом Элейн — с явным облегчением, — и, наконец, Нарцисса.

— Как тебе, Драко?

Оранжевая мантия молодила и освежала, и когда Нарцисса улыбнулась ему, то выглядела по-настоящему счастливой.

Драко знал, что в глубине души, хотя она никогда не говорила об этом — Малфои не привыкли обмениваться своими чувствами на неприятные темы, — его мать, порой беспричинно, всегда беспокоилась за состояние отца. И Драко совсем не нравилась опечаленная Нарцисса: она слишком часто была такой в его подростковые годы.

В самом деле, независимо от отсутствия у него палочки, он застрял здесь лишь потому, что не хотел видеть её несчастной. Печальные женщины были определённо не тем, с чем он хотел бы мириться. И сейчас Нарцисса улыбалась. Она выглядела такой же, какой была тогда, когда они только прибыли в бутик, но на сей раз в этом не было фальши.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, мама. А теперь прошу меня извинить. Как только вся эта одежда будет куплена, присоединяйся ко мне за обедом.

Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на Панси, которая положила руки на бёдра в почти требовательной позе.

— Тебя это тоже касается, Панси.

 

**Часть 2. Чистой воды пытка**

 

Косой переулок.

Она сама не знала, зачем приходила сюда каждую субботу.

Это место было воспалённой раной, полной ностальгии и плохих воспоминаний, сваленных в одну большую зловонную выгребную яму. Вот что скрывалось для Гермионы в этих мощёных улочках, и каждый раз от этого нестерпимо сосало под ложечкой. Можно было обвинять во всём голод, но это снова была лишь ложь.

Пять лет назад, когда война закончилась, Косому переулку быстро вернул своё первозданное великолепие и очарование и теперь, вероятно, стал ещё красивее. Гермиона не была здесь во время реконструкции, но слышала о ней. На шестом курсе Хогвартса Косой переулок выглядел, словно заброшенный городишко, а на её предполагаемом седьмом улица была битком набита загнанными и потерянными магглорождёнными ведьмами и волшебниками, за которыми охотилась система во главе с Волдемортом, сеявшим повсюду страх, ужас и раздор.

Плохое время, но оно ярко отпечаталось в её памяти.

В душе Гермиона могла лишь надеяться, что подобное никогда не повторится, но это было бы сродни утопии.

Фраза, которую однажды сказал «Грозным глазом» Муди, прочно засела в её голове: «Опасность таится за каждым углом. Необходима постоянная бдительность!» Иногда Гермиона задавалась вопросом о том, что же случилось с его глазом, но всякий раз быстро отгоняла эту мысль. Она вышла из Дырявого Котла и позволила летнему бризу развевать волосы.

Была середина августа — время, когда самые дисциплинированные ведьмы и волшебники стремились покончить с летним отдыхом и начать подготовку к учёбе, закупаясь всем необходимым для школы. Менее дисциплинированные делали это за неделю до начала занятий — неохотно и в большой спешке. Гермиона отметила на будущее, что следовало бы избежать посещения Косого переулка в это время.

На мгновение Гермиона словно попала в водоворот памяти — в то время, когда она с нетерпением ждала каждое первое сентября в своей жизни.

Воспоминания вереницей пронеслись перед глазами. Покупка Косолапуса в «Волшебном зверинце». Гарри. Наблюдательные Парвати и Лаванда. Малфой, попадавшийся ей на глаза то в одном магазине, то в другом — по всему Косому переулку. Хогвартс. Джинни. Противостояние между Уизли и Люциусом Малфоем во «Флориш и Блоттс». Рон. Лавка Олливандера и её первая волшебная палочка. Дин и Симус. Перья, чернила, пергаменты. Фред и Джордж. То, как она тянула за собой родителей через арку... Нет.

Она должна прекратить делать это.

Сердце защемило от воспоминаний, но Гермиона подавила их прежде, чем они заставили бы её мечтать о лоботомии. Они не сослужат ей хорошей службы — по крайней мере, не теперь. Она бы даже применила к себе заклинание Обливиэйт, если бы не опасалась, что потеряет всю память. Покачав головой, Гермиона постучала по правильному кирпичику, наблюдая, как открывается проход.

Гермиона обмахивалась книгой. Даже при довольно сильном ветре день был душный и жаркий.

Магический Лондон, как и маггловский, изнывал от жары, хотя это нисколько не мешало торговцам и покупателям.

Взгляду Гермионы предстала широкая улица, переполненная болтающими ведьмами и волшебниками, счастливыми подростками, которые толпились у витрин, детьми, которые клянчили у родителей сладости и домашних животных, предприимчивыми торговцами, которые старались заработать даже на случайных покупателях, а порой и сбыть испорченный товар. Словом, Косой переулок был полон звуков, чувств и даже запахов. Казалось бы, всё это должно создавать ощущение уюта, вызывать щемящее чувство ностальгии, но нет — больше нет.

А затем последовали вспышки колдокамер, которые Гермиона пыталась отчаянно не замечать. По привычке она крепче ухватилась за свою книгу в твёрдом переплёте, плотно прижав её к груди, и, бормоча извинения, когда она врезалась в нескольких незнакомых ей людей, поспешила в ресторан. Гермиона обернулась всего несколько раз, и то для того, чтобы убедиться, насколько близка она к пункту назначения. Это было нелегко, но она старательно игнорировала любое внимание к своей персоне. Даже тогда, когда мгновенные колдографии стали проявляться, а её имя срываться с губ у всё большего числа мелких папарацци.

— Это Гермиона Грейнджер? Значит, она действительно вернулась в Британию? — прошептал кто-то.

Такт явно не был отличительным качеством этих людей. Даже орки, пробегающие через лес, наделали бы меньше шума.

— Гермиона Грейнджер? Я не знала, что она вернулась. Как думаешь, насколько правдивы слухи?

Хотя она и попыталась скрыть это, при упоминании её имени — и слова «слухи» — волосы встали дыбом.

— Благослови меня Мерлин, это действительно она. Она выглядит иначе, — прошептал другой женский голос, снова не так уж и тихо.

«Мозг "Золотого трио"» с успехом прибыл в Косой переулок. Некоторые, очевидно, считали, что это событие не только достойно освещения в прессе, но и давало повод для сплетен, перешёптываний и колдографий исподтишка.

Гермиона ускорила шаг, чтобы поскорее добраться до места назначения, проклиная себя за то, что не аппарировала прямиком в ресторан, как делала это обычно, стараясь избежать изумлённых, пристальных взглядов, ненужных фотографий и шёпота злобных ведьм.

— Гермиона Грейнджер? Это действительно ты? — донёсся до неё возбуждённый и хорошо знакомый голос, обладательница которого оказалась в пятнадцати футах от Гермионы.

Она резко остановилась, обернулась, а на её лице мелькнула слабая улыбка, когда перед ней предстала Ханна Аббот.

Они обменялись любезностями и некрепкими объятиями, но тепло от них, казалось, наполнило Гермиону на пять лет вперёд. После окончания войны Ханна вышла замуж за Терри Бута и сейчас с гордостью сверкала золотым обручальным кольцом. Гермиона рассказала ей о жизни в Венеции, хотя Ханну больше волновал её внезапный отъезд.

— Это было во всех газетах, — сообщила она. — Все хотели знать, почему.

Ханна ясно дала понять, что всё ещё хочет узнать о причине, и Гермионе пришлось ответить ей — разумеется, снова солгав — в надежде, что этим она в полной мере удовлетворит её любопытство.

— Мне нужно было сменить обстановку после войны. Венеция казалась подходящим местом для переезда: там можно было остаться наедине с собой и своими мыслями, и это оказалось именно тем, что мне нужно. Я знала: не уеду сейчас — не уеду никогда.

Когда Ханна улыбнулась и сказала, что понимает, Гермиона внутренне выдохнула с облегчением.

— Итак, Гермиона, и давно ты вернулась?

— Семь месяцев назад.

Ханна выглядела шокированной:

— Мерлинова борода! Так давно? Ведь ты могла бы написать или найти любой другой способ дать знать о себе.

Другая ложь слетела с её губ:

— Я была слишком занята своей новой работой.

Её должность — одного из ведущих ликвидаторов заклятий в Европе, — и то, что она работала в частной новаторской компании, без особой фантазии названной «Ликвидаторы заклятий», позволяло ей роскошь работать всего три дня в неделю. Хотя её не особенно волновали деньги, Гермионе было грех жаловаться: за три дня она зарабатывала больше, чем многие за месяц.

На самом деле она не хотела публично заявлять миру о своём возвращении, не хотела привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, пока окончательно не обживётся в новом доме и не свыкнется с новой жизнью. Гермионе не хотелось, чтобы её старые друзья лезли к ней с расспросами о последних пяти годах. Свою жизнь в этот период она хотела бы сохранить в тайне.

— Как твои дела? — вежливо спросила Гермиона.

— У меня свой детский сад для детей-магов. Это то, чем я мечтала заниматься, пока не заведу собственных.

Гермиона изо всех сил сохраняла на лице улыбку, хотя она уже начала ослабевать.

— Это здорово, Ханна! Кажется, у тебя есть всё, чего ты хотела.

Она надеялась, что эти слова не сквозили той горечью, которая была у неё в душе.

Конечно, скромная Ханна быстро пришла ей на помощь:

— О, нет. Всё не так идеально, но ведь это жизнь, верно?

Гермиона не могла не согласиться.

Ханна вдруг продолжила разговор фразой, которая начиналась с пугающих слов:

— Помню, когда…

Вначале Гермиона стояла и старалась не слишком сильно хмуриться.

Но воспоминания всё продолжались, и теперь она улыбалась, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Гермиона ненавидела говорить о прошлом, вспоминать и ностальгировать. Она ненавидела это даже больше, чем обсуждать свою роль в войне. Мерлин, это был сложный год для них всех, особенно для Гарри... и, нет, она не станет предаваться воспоминаниям и ворошить прошлое. Только не сейчас.

— Ох, Мерлин! Уже почти два часа. Я должна идти, мне нужно встретиться со Сьюзен в аптеке. Было здорово увидеться с тобой. Отправь мне сову как-нибудь, хорошо? — Ханна снова одарила её дружескими объятиями, которые наверняка попали в объектив колдокамеры, и быстро ушла вниз по улице.

Гермиона простояла целую минуту, приходя в себя и осознавая, что их разговор завершён. Говорить для неё было тяжелее, чем принять решение вернуться в Англию, но каким-то чудом она собрала оставшееся самообладание в кулак и зашагала в сторону ресторана. Хостесом там была шестнадцатилетняя девушка по имени Шарлотта.

— У нас сегодня много народу. — Она одарила Гермиону улыбкой, обнажив жемчужно-белые зубы. — Я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы вас быстро посадили за столик.

Шарлотта училась в Шармбатоне, но летом всегда работала в ресторане, чтобы накопить на карманные расходы и не брать деньги у родителей. Она была старшей из шести детей в семье, и её родители были небогаты. И хотя Гермиона понимала, что не обязана давать ей чаевых, каждую субботу она оставляла Шарлотте небольшой мешок с двадцатью галлеонами — только чтобы помочь ей.

Можете назвать это замаливанием грехов, если хотите, но после этого Гермиона действительно чувствовала себя лучше.

— Всё нормально, мисс Грейнджер? — спросила Шарлотта с нотками сомнения и любопытства в голосе.

— Да, не беспокойся. Можешь не торопиться, я ничего не имею против, но… — она улыбнулась уходящей девушке, которая помчалась на помощь одной из официанток, принимавшей заказ у большой компании за столом.

Недолго думая, Гермиона села на свободный стул и углубилась в чтение.

— О, боже мой! Гермиона Грейнджер!

Она поъёжилась, услышав этот голос, но медленно повернула голову.

И точно — Лаванда Браун. С ребёнком.

Гермионе показалось, что её брови вот-вот врежутся в потолок от шока. Лаванда казалась не из тех, кто хочет детей. Очевидно, её мнение по этому вопросу кардинально изменилось — или же она оставалась всё такой же беспечной, какой была в Хогвартсе.

Из всех людей, которых Гермиона не желала видеть, однокурсники занимали почётные места в начале списка. Ну и кто станет следующим? Может, Драко Малфой?

— Привет. — Гермиона слабо улыбнулась. — Как дела?

— Отлично. Я вышла замуж за Симуса в прошлом году, а это наш сын, Чейз. Ему полгода.

Круглолицый ребёнок по имени Чейз не выглядел счастливым. На самом деле вид у него был довольно несчастный и болезненный.

Гермионе стало жаль его.

В её голове зарождались тревожные мысли. Мысли вроде тех, что все, с кем она училась в Хогвартсе, уже обзавелись семьёй и были счастливы, и даже те, кто был далёк от счастья, в любом случае, находился ближе к нему, чем она. Чувство страха захлестнуло её. Оно напоминало давно забытый страх не успеть на поезд в Хогвартс.

Проклятая.

Гермиона, насколько это было в её силах, старалась игнорировать всю ту зависть и печаль, которая росла в её груди при наблюдении за матерью и сыном. Она словно застряла на месте, где-то на вокзале Кингс-Кросс в ожидании поезда. Даже спустя пять лет Гермиона чувствовала себя всё той же восемнадцатилетней девушкой.

И она всё ещё застряла, застряла в ожидании жизни, которую только предстоит начать заново, в то время как остальные уже давно выросли и оставили её на другом конце перрона.

Единственная мысль, пронёсшаяся в голове, была: «Когда всё пошло не так?»

И она знала, с чего всё началось. Конечно, знала. Вплоть до точного дня и часа, когда всё пошло под откос. _Десятое сентября_. Не то чтобы в тот день она  проснулась с мыслью, что он станет последним — последним днём жизни, которую она знала и к которой привыкла, последним днём с её друзьями, или что этот день станет краеугольным камнем в разрыве их отношений с Роном. Гермиона не знала ничего заранее, но это случилось. Возможно, если бы она осталась, у неё была бы жизнь, которую она хотела, дети, о которых грезила, достаток, которого жаждала. Но на тот момент она просто не могла думать об этом: не было времени.

Нет. Эти мысли — чистой воды пытка.

— Итак, где же ты пропадала? — наконец спросила Лаванда.

— Работала. Ты же знаешь меня, — Гермиона смогла улыбнуться, несмотря на сильное желание нахмуриться.

— Конечно, — подтвердила Лаванда, лучезарно улыбаясь, но Гермиона знала правду: Лаванда не знала о ней ничего, кроме стереотипов, оставшихся ещё со школы. Тем не менее, она поспешно спросила:

— И как давно ты в городе?

— Семь месяцев. Работа отнимает всё моё время.

Ложь — как она давно поняла — всегда даётся легче, когда тебе наплевать как на самого человека, так и на его мнение.

Конечно, Лаванда решила перехватить эстафету Ханны, взяв ещё два раунда изнурительной пытки под названием «А помнишь, когда…».

Гермиона была готова рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния.

— Помнишь, когда Невилл первый раз применил Ступефай…

По третьему кругу слушая воспоминания о временах ОД  _(1),_ Гермиона смеялась, но совсем не искренне. Дважды за один день она чувствовала, что делится воспоминаниями с людьми, которые на самом деле не имели с ней ничего общего.

Лаванда Браун была её соседкой по комнате, частью факультета Гриффиндор, однокурсницей, членом ОД, участницей финальной битвы, её язык на шестом курсе неоднократно побывал во рту Рона, но, если не считать всего этого, Гермиона и Лаванда никогда не были слишком близки. Какое-то время Гермиона сильно не нравилась Лаванде — после того, как та была вынуждена расстаться с Роном.

Это было нелепо и странно — предаваться воспоминаниям вместе с ней — и оставляло на языке странный привкус горечи.

— А помнишь, как я пыталась вызвать телесного патронуса…

Лаванда продолжала вспоминать времена ОД, но в памяти Гермионы ничто не всколыхнулось. Она только покачала головой, не уверенная, были ли её воспоминания о Хогвартсе горькой правдой или счастливым сном. В данную минуту, она не хотела знать.

Пронзительный плач Чейза прервал непрекращающийся поток болтовни Лаванды. Гермиона даже вздрогнула от столь громкого крика. Лаванда, как и подобает матери, попыталась успокоить его. Гермиона пыталась, но не могла оторвать взгляда от Чейза, который уже успокоился и принялся за свои маленькие кулачки. Он был круглолицым, пухлым малышом со светло-каштановыми волосиками и карими глазами. Чейз и впрямь выглядел очаровательно. Он был похож на Лаванду, даже когда требовательно надувал щёчки, но Гермиона всё-таки видела в нём и черты Симуса. Лаванда усадила его на колени, тщетно пытаясь развеселить и заставить смеяться.

Через несколько секунд она вернулась к разговору, рассеяно глядя на Гермиону:

— Он не в духе всю неделю. Я никак не могу понять, почему.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Дети в его возрасте кричат, как банши, только по нескольким причинам: если они голодны, если у них что-то болит, или когда у них режутся зубы. Может быть, у Чейза последнее.

Лаванда замерла, словно обдумывая это предположение, а затем улыбнулась.

— Это объясняет, почему у него плохое настроение и он грызёт всё подряд. Гермиона, неужели ты действительно знаешь всё?

Она снова пожала плечами, порядком устав от разговора:

— Конечно, нет. Просто…

— Мисс Грейнджер. — Шарлотта подошла к ней с доброжелательной улыбкой.

Гермиона едва сдержала порыв поскорее убежать как можно дальше от Лаванды.

— Ваш столик готов. Прошу. Миссис Финниган, ваш стол тоже почти убран, я скоро вернусь, чтобы показать вам ваше место.

Лаванда мило кивнула.

— Спасибо. — Гермиона могла лишь надеяться, что её голос не прозвучал, словно бы говоря «наконец отвязалась».

Помахав Лаванде и Чейзу на прощание и обменявшись несколькими пустыми обещаниями, Гермиона поспешила за Шарлоттой.

Шарлотта всегда казалась погружённой в свои мысли, которые оставляли мелкие морщинки на её лбу. Гермиона взяла задумчивую девушку за руку, вложив ей в ладонь мешочек с галлеонами.

— Ты не должна предаваться мрачным мыслям и хмуриться, ты ещё слишком молода и красива, чтобы обзавестись морщинами так рано.

Шарлотта улыбнулась, сунув мешочек в поясной кошель.

— Моя мама всегда говорит мне это. Я хмурюсь с самого рождения.

Ещё до того, как Гермиона стала оставлять ей чаевые, Шарлота всегда проверяла, свободен ли столик Гермионы, всякий раз освобождая его одним из первых каждую субботу. Гермиона действительно очень привязалась к ней и с грустью думала о грядущем отъезде Шарлотты в Шармбатон в среду.

Расположение стола Гермионы было прекрасным: он находился в самом углу, относительно уединённо и всего в метре от окна. Прекрасное место, чтобы спрятаться от чужих взглядов, как недавно в Косом переулке. В это время суток солнце светило ярче всего, а его лучи наискосок падали в окно, освещая столик Гермионы и придавая ему уюта и тепла, пока она обедала или читала.

— Готова к новому учебному году? — спросила Гермиона, положив книгу на край стола.

— Да, мне доставили учебники ещё вчера, — беззаботно ответила Шарлотта, на секунду прикусив губу и положив руку на плечо Гермионы. — Я бы хотела поблагодарить вас за то, что вы сделали для меня за это лето. За вашу поддержку, доброту и полезные советы. Вы совсем не такая, какой вас пытаются выставить в прессе.

Гермиона не знала, улыбнуться или, наоборот, нахмуриться в ответ на последнее, но всё же произнесла:

— Не за что.

— Пишите мне в школу, хорошо? — Её глаза сверкали надеждой.

— Хорошо, если ты пообещаешь мне всегда давать знать, всё ли в порядке, а ещё — не забывать веселиться.

Шарлотта обворожительно улыбнулась, кивнула и крепче сжала её руку.

Сев за свой столик, Гермиона заказала бокал белого вина и кусок пирога с заварным кремом, который, кстати, никогда не доедала. Когда Шарлотта ушла, Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и оглянулась по сторонам. Вокруг действительно был шум и гам, но она имела незаурядную способность абстрагироваться от любого хаоса. Хаос даже придавал её мышлению ясность, а мыслям — собранность.

Ресторан, тем временем, охватывал рутинный ужас обеденной спешки. Официантки выглядели так же измученно, как Гермиона себя чувствовала, но им куда лучше удавалось сохранять улыбку.

У неё получалось хуже. Нестерпимо хотелось разрыдаться. Гермиона отказала себе в этом удовольствии. Не в общественном месте. Только не там, где она наиболее уязвима. Она закрыла глаза, надеясь, что так хотя бы ненадолго сдержит слёзы. Вспышки воспоминаний кружились в её сознании.

 

_Спор… Крики… Стоны… Ворчание… Смех… Руки… Вспышка ярко-зелёного._

 

Глаза Гермионы распахнулись, и она ущипнула себя за кончик носа, чтобы прийти в себя и не потерять контроль над эмоциями.

Окончательно успокоившись, она вернулась к книге, и её взгляд упал на старую фотографию, которую она использовала в качестве закладки.

Тоска, кольнувшая в груди, чуть было не разрушила остатки её самообладания, когда пальцы потянулись к рваным краям, разворачивая их — так осторожно, словно бумага была такой ветхой, что могла рассыпаться прямо в её руках. В глазах уже стояли слёзы, когда она взглянула на фотографию. Гермиона даже не знала, кто её сделал, точнее, в какой день, но кое-что она знала наверняка — это был один из последних счастливых моментов в её жизни. Несколько недель спустя её сердце сжалось и умерло. После этого она не знала, сможет ли когда-нибудь стать прежней.

Когда-то края были гладкими. Она провела пальцами по фото и прикрыла глаза, вспоминая тот день.

 

_Гермиона улыбнулась и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сказала на отличном итальянском:_

_— Если это не проблема, сэр, не могли вы достать вон ту картину?_

_Он пробежался взглядом. Наконец, его глаза сверкнули, найдя нужное, и он ослепительно улыбнулся:_

_— Вовсе нет, мэм. С радостью._

_— Спасибо._

 

Гермиона положила фотографию на стол — так, что она как будто наблюдала за ней, — и вернулась к книге. История рассказывала о женщине, которая потеряла свой путь.

 

 

**Примечание:**

1\. ОД — Отряд Дамблдора.


End file.
